


Wish You A Merry Christmas

by alliaskofyou, TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: Friends, Foes, and Festivities [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Greg has a gift to give his ex.





	Wish You A Merry Christmas

Greg can’t believe he’s standing outside Mycroft’s flat, his old flat, with a stupid gift that he should just return or even re-gift. But no, he’s decided to make a complete fool of himself and appear on his ex’s doorstep to give him a new watch to replace the one he broke almost three months ago. 

He debates turning around and leaving, but the door swings open revealing Mycroft in his dressing gown. “Gregory? What are you doing here so late?”

Greg chuckles nervously and holds out the poorly wrapped gift. “I got this a while back when you broke your favorite watch - shit, I basically just told you what it was - oh well, you could’ve probably deduced it anyway. I just - I wanted to give it to you because I know how much you loved that watch and I knew you were just too cheap to buy it again, and, well, I guess that’s it. I guess I’ll see you around?” Greg releases the gift he’d been gripping quite tightly in an attempt to give it to Mycroft. 

He’s halted by a cool hand gripping his wrist. “I - um, thank you, Gregory.”

Greg nods and turns to leave once more but is halted by the persistent hand. 

“Mycroft? I kind of need my hand back.”

Mycroft’s small laugh escapes in a puff. “What if I said that, as much as I missed having my favorite watch, I missed having you even more?”

Greg’s answering smile is so bright that Mycroft swears it lights up the whole street.


End file.
